


[Podfic] Orbital Mechanics

by miri_tiazan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Celestial Navigation, Identity Porn, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Tony, Omega Tony Stark, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Survivor Guilt, underage Tony for a bit but no smut until he's 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_tiazan/pseuds/miri_tiazan
Summary: Freshly out of the ice, Captain Steve Rogers definitely does not want to Bond with anyone. Until he does.(Steve's POV forCelestial Navigation)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Orbital Mechanics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442571) by [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/pseuds/sabrecmc). 



> Thanks to sabrecmc for permission to record!

[Download .mp3 file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1YmUTTjTvbqxtDGtwQ2cb_W6Z_3Lbf61W/view?usp=sharing)


	2. Chapter 2

[Download .mp3 file](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1OVSnge7Px6WZju0rNVokxIALHP_m_1Zq/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> You may also want to check out Maedlin's [podfic of Celestial Navigation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276056)!


End file.
